The purpose of this investigation is to measure the bone mineral content of the whole body (specifically of the spine and hip) and to measure total body calcium in young women with hypothalamic, hypoestrogenic amenorrhea and to quantify the effect of supplemental estrogen/progestion on bone mineral content and body calcium.